Tradición
by Petite Rveur
Summary: En Latín, Tradición significa una forma de adquirir el dominio de una cosa, que consiste en la entrega que el dueño hace de ella, habiendo por un lado, la intención y facultad de transmitir el dominio, y por otro, la capacidad e intención de adquirirlo. [Para Ozanai por el Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon Adventures no me pertenece. Y este fic está hecho para Ozanai por el Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Tradición

.

En Latín, _Tradición _significa _una forma de adquirir el dominio de una cosa, que consiste en la entrega que el dueño hace de ella, habiendo por un lado, la intención y facultad de transmitir el dominio, y por otro, la capacidad e intención de adquirirlo._

Takeru muy bien sabía este significado de la palabra, lo que se sumó a su ya _tradicional_ mal estar producido por estas fechas. Y es que a Takeru no le gustaban las tradiciones navideñas. Le parecían cada una más ridícula que la otra, sobre todo porque esta antigua acepción de la palabra 'tradición' hacía clara referencia a la fatua acción de dar y recibir un obsequio, lo que volvía a la Navidad una fecha destinada al consumismo y el materialismo. Claramente, nadie estaba enterado de este casi nulo entusiasmo de Takeru por la fecha en cuestión –cosa que nadie siquiera sospechaba, teniendo en consideración la permanente sonrisa en el rostro del chico-, pues no tenía caso ni objeto alguno.

La navidad había dejado de parecerle divertida hace ya muchos años, cuando su familia dejó de estar unida, en cambio, él y su madre se dedicaban a cenar algo más o menos elaborado y luego ella solía marcharse para trabajar y cubrir en terreno las historias que se producían durante la noche: Esa era su tradición navideña. Y aunque le dijera a su madre que todo andaba bien, en un principio no lo estaba, luego comenzó a desentenderse del asunto.

Veía las familias numerosas de sus amigos. Miyako, por ejemplo, tenía muchos hermanos y seguramente se divertían mucho entre comida y regalos. Koushiro, por otro lado, quien era hijo único, disfrutaba de las fiestas en una hermosa cena que hacía su madre, ya que a pesar de todo eran una familia pequeña pero muy unida. No como la suya, que por mucho que quisiera, apenas veía a su padre y hermano.

Su gusto por las tradiciones comenzó a cambiar cuando Hikari y Taichi adquirieron la costumbre de visitarlo durante la víspera de navidad con un pequeño envoltorio con galletas caseras en las manos. Eran galletas navideñas horneadas por Hikari y que habían sobrevivido a las manos –o al apetito- de Taichi. Era un presente. Pequeño, efímero, pero increíblemente significativo.

Cuando pasaron la navidad en casa de Ken, supo que no se necesitaban tradiciones para pasar las fiestas de fin de año a gusto. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía tener problemas con la falta de formalismos y la austeridad de la situación –siendo que Ken no era precisamente una persona con pocos recursos, sino más bien sencillo-. A pesar de seguir pasando las navidades de manera poco tradicional, esta vez creía que realmente no importaba, pues estaba acompañado de sus seres queridos.

—Feliz Navidad, Tk—le saludó Hikari un par de años después, con su pequeño regalo de galletas con formas navideñas. Este año venía sin su hermano, quien había ido a visitar a Mimi.

—Kari—sonrió—, feliz navidad —y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Tuvo que disimular una enorme sonrisa al ver a la chica en su puerta nuevamente.

Kari y sus visitas navideñas se habían convertido en una tradición insubsanable. Lo llevaban haciendo varios años atrás y ya había olvidado qué es lo que hacía antes de las visitas de Hikari. Era un agradable obsequio de cabello corto y ojos encendidos frente a su puerta cada nochebuena.

Hikari permaneció quieta bajo el marco de la puerta y lo miró enrojecida. Takeru no supo distinguir si ese bello sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica se debía a la gruesa bufanda que llevaba sobre los hombros o a alguna otra cosa que aún no descifraba. La miró extrañado y alzó la vista sobre su cabeza. No pudo más que reprimir una exclamación y sonrojarse hasta las orejas ante lo que vio:

Muérdago.

El muérdago había sido, por varios años, la preferida de Yamato. Seguramente él mismo la colgó ahí para jugarle alguna broma. _Yamato y sus trucos,_ pensó.

Hikari seguía de pie frente a la puerta bajo el adornillo verdoso. El rosa siempre le había quedado bien, pero se daba cuenta que le quedaba hermoso sobre las mejillas.

—Es muérdago—dijo él, mientras el latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano por meterlo en esa situación complicada.

—Es tradición—murmuró ella, mirando algún punto interesante en el embaldosado del piso—supongo…que debes besarme─ con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, hizo su ofrecimiento.

Takeru tragó de forma sonora. Tieso, colorado y más nervioso de lo que estuvo al enfrentar a cualquier digimon maligno antes, se acercó con calma y lentitud, y con esa misma suavidad y decisión que lo habían caracterizado desde su niñez en el digimundo –y en el mundo real- besó los labios de Hikari. _Su _Hikari.

Su costumbre preferida.

Años después –muchos años después- aún recordaba esa como su mejor navidad, en que aprendió el verdadero significado de la palabra _tradición –_pues volvería a buscarlo en el mismo libro de latín que leyó en ese entonces-. Entendió que a través de la tradición no solo se adquiere una cosa material, y que una pequeña mata de maleza colgada sobre su puerta no significaba solo una jugarreta picarona de parte de su hermano. Ambas harían de su vida una costumbre navideña permanente e indispensable. Podía agradecerle a su hermano por eso.

Pues Hikari, varias navidades más tarde, seguiría dándole como obsequio no solo una pequeña y hermosa bolsita de galletas en forma de corazón, sino que también le daría, bajo el muérdago que colocarían –ahora intencionalmente- bajo la puerta de su departamento, un suave beso, para conmemorar el descubrimiento de su tradición favorita: Besar a Hikari todos los días del año.

.

* * *

**Este es mi regalo para Ozanai, espero que lo disfrute. La verdad es que este corto me costó muchísimo trabajo confeccionarlo, lo hice y lo rehice muchas veces, por lo que, cuando llegó la hora de publicarlo, fue solo cuando estuve medianamente convencida. Además, me tocó en plena época de exámenes en la Universidad, y fue francamente difícil. Cabe mencionar que el tema del examen era, precisamente, sobre los modos de adquirir el dominio de las cosas, ¿habrá sido por eso que me llegó esa inspiración? Y bueno, también estaba el hecho de que la solicitud era, precisamente, sobre la navidad, que está, por lo demás, llena de tradiciones, y 'modos de adquirir' más 'costumbres navideñas' me dio como resultado 'tradición', y bueno... el resto es historia.**

**¿Que les pareció? Ozanai, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


End file.
